E S C L A V E
by Jonanda Taw
Summary: Budak ialah Huang Zitao dan Kris Wu adalah Tuannya. Cinta adalah persembahan Tao untuk Kris selain tubuh moleknya. Mereka bagaikan iblis dan malaikat, dalam langit yang sama namun tak menyatu. Ketika orang lain membuat satu kebohongan untuk mereka, Kris bagai ditampar dan ia menyadari cinta itu ada. Ia menunggu dalam rasa sakit, dan biarlah hanya Tuhan yang tahu akhir kisahnya.
1. Broken Angel

Kris menurunkan iPhonenya dan melihat potret dirinya dengan Tao yang telanjang dalam sebuah selimut pada bagian layarnya. Ia tersenyum. Foto itu sempurna dengan Tao yang menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Kris yang berhias bercak ungu, sebuah karya agung milik Tao yang berlumur dosa.

"Aku suka foto ini," ia berkomentar.

Dengan sudut matanya, Kris tahu Tao tersenyum.

"Kau mau meng-_upload_ ini?"

Kris menggeleng dan menekan tulisan _'back'_. Ia menatap Tao sambil menjawab. "Aku butuh lebih dari ini."

Tao tersenyum malu-malu dengan aura canggung.

Kris memberi Tao sebuah ciuman hangat di bibir yang lama kelamaan makin memanas. Salivanya merembes lewat celah ciuman mereka dan Tao melenguh beberapa kali. Ia ingin mencengkram sesuatu, tapi pria itu tahu batas dan hanya melampiaskannya pada selimut yang menutupi lebih dari separuh tubuhnya. Suara _'klik'_ samar terdengar dan Kris melepas ciuman itu, meninggalkan Tao yang mendecak sebal dengan pipi memerah.

"Aku suka rasa bibirmu."

Tao menoleh dan Kris menyambutnya dengan wajah tegas yang hangat. "Kenapa?"

Kris mengedikkan bahu sambil kembali memainkan iPhonenya. "Antara manis dan pahit. Hangat dan lumer. Rasamu istimewa."

Tao tetap menatapnya lekat. Ia berpikir keras bagaimana bisa Kris mengontrol kata-katanya dengan sangat apik ditengah keadaan mereka sekarang; panas, telanjang, ada dalam selimut yang sama. Tao mencintai Kris, sesederhana itu. Tapi Kris bukanlah tipe orang yang mudah ditebak bahkan oleh kekasihnya sendiri.

iPhone Kris berdering beberapa saat kemudian. Tao sadar dari lamunannya ketika Kris mengucap nama seorang gadis dan ia berbalik memunggungi Kris.

"... Aku akan kembali sebentar lagi. Aku dan Tao baru saja mendapat beberapa foto..."

Kris mengerling, didapatnya Tao sedang bermain dengan bagian ujung selimut dan membuat suara-suara seperti bayi.

"... Aku bukan gay dan kau tahu itu, Cantikku..."

Tao mendengarnya, Kris bukan gay.

"... Aku terlibat dalam sebuah drama gay yang menjengkelkan dan terpaksa harus pura-pura gay agar ratingnya naik. Harus berapa kali kujelaskan?..."

Astaga... ini sakit.

Bagaimana bisa Tao menerima dengan lapang dada bahwa Kris, pria yang sering menyelinap telanjang masuk ke bawah selimutnya dan mengambil beberapa foto sensual serta menggandengnya sebagai seorang kekasih di depan publik berkata bahwa ia bukan gay sialan di dekat Tao sendiri?

_Allright_, Tao dibayar mahal untuk itu. Tapi... bisakah Kris sedikit punya hati nurani?

Tao sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri dan tiba-tiba ia mendapat sebuah colekan di pundaknya. Akhirnya Tao menoleh.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Tao mengangguk patuh.

Kris keluar dari selimut dengan beberapa titik tubuhnya yang berkeringat. Cepat ia gunakan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai dan Tao menatapnya lekat dalam diam.

Kris mengambil dompetnya di atas meja nakas, menarik sebuah cek dengan nominal lumayan dan kebali naik ke ranjang. Tangannya mengamit telapak Tao dan memberi cek itu padanya sambil tersenyum. Tangannya yang lain menyusuri dada Tao, melingkari perut berteksturnya, lalu memijat pelan dan singkat batang favoritnya di bagian bawah.

Tao menggigit bibir. "Apa aku seorang pelacur?"

Kris mengerutkan alisnya. Ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat di kening Tao dan menjalar ke bibir. "Kau adalah Mutiara Hitamku yang sempurna."

"Aku bukan siapa-siapa." Kepala Tao rasanya pening. "Kita hanya melakukan sex ringan, membuat seolah-olah kita pasangan nyata dan mengumbar kemesraan di depan public agar karirmu semakin menanjak. Aku dibayar untuk itu. Bukankah aku seorang pelacur?"

Genggaman tangan Kris mengerat dan ia memeluk Mutiara Hitamnya itu sambil memberi alasan. "Kau bukan pelacur. Tubuhmu hanya untukku, hanya boleh kusentuh." Tao mengeratkan cengkramannya di punggung Kris saat pria itu mendapat kecupan di tengkuk. "Kau adalah milikku, Huang."

Katakan bahwa Tao bodoh dan ia telah diperbudak. Namun pria itu sudah terlanjur patuh, cinta membuatnya buta dan tersesat sedangkan tak ada yang dapat menariknya kembali. Ia jatuh pada jiwa dingin itu, Tao tenggelam hanya untuk Kris,─

.

─Masternya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esclave**

**© Jonanda Taw**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pair : Kris Wu X Huang Zitao**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rated : NC +17**

**WARNING! SO MANY SMUT SCENE HERE!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**Thank you**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa di FF ini kecuali alurnya**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Rintik gerimis turun dengan centil di bumi Seoul yang tidak tidur malam itu. Gedung-gedung di pusat kota masih terlihat berpendar dari langit, menunjukkan eksistensinya. Awan kelabu masih menggantung walau sudah beberapa jam berlalu. Udara begitu dingin hingga membuat buku-buku jari memutih, padahal ini bukan musim salju.

Seorang pria bersurai pirang keemasan masih meliuk eksotis di atas ranjang victorian beraura mewah. Deretan kamera dan lampu penyorot memusat di indah tubuhnya. Sosok itu sungguh profesional, melakukan apa yang pemandu katakan dan pastilah Zeus yang biseksual tak akan berkedip menyia-nyiakan pemandangan elok itu. Tubuhnya terlalu sempurna untuk manusia, dan terlalu berdosa untuk malaikat.

Ketika setitik peluh meluncur melewati dahinya, itulah pancaran air surgawi. Diberkahi feromon yang membuat pria-pria akan menyembahnya hanya untuk sebuah malam panjang. Seorang gadis mendekat ke arahnya, tersenyum, mengelap lelehan itu dan kembali ke titik semula. Pemotretan masih berlanjut.

"Satu set lagi, dan kita akan selesai."

Malaikat bernama Huang Zitao itu tersenyum, mengangguk, dan beranjak dari ranjang. Gadis yang menyeka peluhnya, Kim Eunmi, kembali menghampirinya dengan sebuah handuk hangat yang bulunya begitu lembut.

"Terima kasih," ujarnya.

Eunmi tersenyum dan menggiring Tao menuju sudut _make-up, _" Sama-sama, _Honey_."

Ubin terasa begitu mengerikan di kakinya, sangat dingin. Gerimis berubah menjadi hujan di luar sana, Tao takut pada petir dan Eunmi dapat mengenali rasa takut itu dengan pasti. Ia bergegas menutup celah yang tersisa dengan tirai hijau di ujung jendela dan membuat sebuah kedipan yang dapat diartikan _'semua aman terkendali', _membuat Tao harus tersenyum kembali untuk berterima kasih.

Ketika Tao membuka _bathrobe-_nya tepat di depan cermin, Eunmi mendecak. "Ckck… Oh _Jesus, _aku harus berhenti iri pada tubuh Huang kecil ini."

Seorang _make-up artist _profesional mendekat ke arah Tao dan membersihkan lelehan madu dan sisa _cocktail _di tubuhnya. Rasanya lengket sekali, tapi ia tidak bisa mandi sebelum pemotretan bertema _'Eat Them All' _ini berakhir. Malahan setelah ini Tao harus rela tubuhnya dilumuri _whipped cream._

"Kau juga seksi, kok."

Eunmi menyentuh pinggulnya sendiri sambil memajukan bibir karena sebal. Gadis imut itu masih tak terima dikalahkan oleh laki-laki. "Pinggulmu jauh lebih indah. Kalau aku gay, aku pasti akan mengejarmu sampai Atlantis."

"Sayangnya aku tidak tahu dimana Atlantis." Lumayan, Tao cukup merasa nyaman ketika madu dan buah-buahan itu sudah enyah dari tubuhnya. Eunmi memberi Tao satu _pack tissue _basah beserta jeans ketat lain dengan sobekan sana-sini. Tao menoleh ke arahnya dan memberi cubitan kecil di pipi Eunmi berserta sebuah ucapan… "Terima kasih."

Eunmi mengangguk.

Tao berjalan menuju kamar ganti. Ia berpapasan dengan seorang fotografer senior di sana dan membungkuk hormat, memberi salam dengan begitu elegan. Kru lain sibuk memilih beberapa foto yang mereka anggap layak untuk dimuat. Tao meringis kecil ketika bagian dadanya dicolek seorang pria dari sie properti dan tiba-tiba ia melihat Eunmi memberi pukulan yang cukup kencang di kepala kru tersebut. "Jangan ganggu modelku!"

"Pria ini bahkan lebih manis daripada fotonya." Tao mendapat sebuah tangan terulur akan menyentuh pipinya. Ia menunduk sambil menutup bagian dadanya dengan jeans yang ia pegang sedari tadi.

"Ayo, Tao," Eunmi menarik Tao sebelum pria itu menyentuhnya. "Aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu. Jangan terlalu baik, dunia hanyalah sebuah ranjau busuk."

Tao menatap punggung Eunmi yang mungil. Usia mereka hanya terpaut empat tahun dan Tao selalu merasa seperti bayi kecil saat dilindungi seperti ini. Ia berujar lirih meminta maaf. Eunmi melepaskannya dan mengangguk dengan muka masam begitu mereka sampai di depan ruang ganti.

"Pantas saja Kris mencintaimu setengah mati." Tao berhenti melangkah dan mengangkat wajahnya begitu Eunmi menyebut nama pria terkasihnya itu. "Kau sempurna, Tao. Tubuhmu indah dan kau begitu lembut. Tuhan membuatmu dari apa, sih?"

"Entahlah. Lagipula aku tidak ingin terlahir seperti ini," jawabnya sambil tersenyum tipis tanpa dapat Eunmi lihat.

"Apa mak─" BLAM! Pintu ruang ganti tertutup lebih dulu sebelum Eunmi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "─sudmu?"

Kini, tubuh malaikat itu polos. Ia bercermin dan Tao bisa melihat bercak dosa dengan jelas di tubuh moleknya. Jemarinya menyusuri pipinya sendiri, melangkah ke bibir dan turun ke leher melewati dagu, kemudian berhenti di _colar-bone_nya. "Andai mereka tahu…" Tao mendesis, berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Huang Zitao terlahir di Qingdao, China. Masa balita hingga akhir sekolah dasarnya ia habiskan di wilayah penghasil arak itu. Semuanya terasa menyenangkan, ia cinta pada musim kelahirannya, musim semi. Ia menyukai sensasi berenang di pinggir pantai saat musim panas. Musim gugur selalu mengasyikkan dengan mengoleksi daun-daun kekuningan yang gugur perlahan-lahan, dan jangan pernah melewatkan musim dingin yang hangat disana.

Tepat saat ia lulus sekolah dasar, Ayahnya dipindah tugaskan ke Paris, tempat yang selalu ingin Tao singgahi. Apartemennya di seberang Île Saint Louis membuatnya sering berkunjung ke sebuah _salons de thé _mungil di tengah pulau magis itu. Jika eksotis adalah aura si Huang, maka coklat adalah aromanya. Ia mencintai coklat dengan sepenuh hati dan belajar mengolah coklat di kedai itu hingga masa Sekolah Menengahnya usai adalah suatu keberuntungan.

Waktu membawanya ke Korea Selatan pada musim gugur lima tahun lalu. Seoul adalah rumah ketiganya dan kota itu memiliki perpaduan antara Qingdao dan Paris. Kehangatan asia dan aroma soju yang mirip seperti di Qingdao, serta jejeran sungai romantis dan kerasnya hidup di Paris. Tao hampir tak punya masalah besar dalam lingkup adaptasi, tapi ketika ia sadar bahwa sukmanya terjerat dalam pesona seorang Kris Wu, Tao ingin _pulang_.

"Kau adalah tipe pria yang kuinginkan," itulah rayuan Kris pada Tao ditengah aroma teh _chamomile _hangat kesukaannya. Tao mendongak menatap Kris, lalu pria pirang itu menggeleng. "Maksudku, tipe pria yang cocok dengan tugas ini."

Tao mengangguk dan membuat huruf 'o' kecil dengan bibirnya.

"Kau adalah satu-satunya pria gay yang dekat denganku." Tao mengerutkan alis mendengar penekanan kata _gay _pada ucapan Kris, ia tidak suka. "Aku tak punya pilihan lain."

"Lalu mau kau apakan gadismu itu, Wu?"

Kris mendengus dan melempar punggungnya ke sandaran sofa. "_Come on, it's not real. _Kita hanya akan menjadi kekasih di depan sorotan kamera, dan seorang rekan kerja di balik layar. Dua tahun bukan waktu yang lama, bukan?"

"Tapi juga tidak bisa dikatakan sebagai waktu yang singkat," Tao menambahkan. "Aku memang hanya seorang model _gay _di majalah porno, tapi bukan berarti aku dapat dibeli dengan uang hanya untuk popularitasmu. Aku bahkan tidak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki!"

Pemuda di hadapan Tao tertawa. "Benarkah?" Kris bertanya dengan nada sarkastik sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Ia merogoh saku dalam jaket kulitnya dan meletakkan sebuah _flashdisk _di atas meja tamu Tao. "Silahkan tonton isinya."

Tao mendecak. "Aku tak akan terperdaya olehmu," ucapnya sambil masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengambil MacBook Airnya yang masih menyala dan memutar sebait denting piano yang Kris kenali sebagai salah satu karya Beethoven. _'Selera bocah ini bagus juga,' _pikir Kris.

Ketika satu-satunya _file _dalam _flashdisk_ itu diputar, Tao hanya dapat tertegun menatap tubuh telanjangnya dalam layar. Kris bersamanya dalam video itu dan meletakkan kameranya di meja nakas samping ranjang, kemudian menciumi bibir Tao yang nampak mabuk.

"A-apa ini?!" Tao tak memindahkan fokus pandangnya, masih berpusat pada kegiatan panas dua pria dalam monitor MacBook di depannya.

Kris berpindah duduk di samping Tao, menyentuh titik-titik sensitif yang sudah Kris kenali di punggung Tao dan membuat pria disampingnya mengerang. "Osaka, pemotretan volume 129 musim lalu," Kris berbisik seduktif di telinga Tao. Pria itu memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Kris ganti bermain di bibir ranumnya. "Siapa bilang kau tidak pernah tidur dengan laki-laki? Kau hanya tidak sadar saat itu."

"Kau bilang…. kau straight," Tao bersusah payah meredam gejolaknya, namun jemari Kris terlalu mahir bermain di tubuhnya.

Tao adalah penerima jika Kris adalam pemberi. Ia tidak bisa menolak apapun, kuasanya tiba-tiba meluap. Bunyi deru nafasnya menggema di ruangan itu berlomba-lomba dengan suara video di MacBook Tao yang masih berputar. Ketika video itu berhenti, Tao hanya tahu bahwa Kris duduk di perutnya dengan dada telanjang dan memerangkapnya dalam hawa nafsu. Tao sendiri kepayahan mengambil nafas ketika Kris menciumi tengkuknya yang terekspos karena kancing kemejanya lepas.

"Kau milikku, dan harus mendengarkanku, Manis. Kau mengerti?"

Tao ingin menggeleng, berteriak 'TIDAK' dengan lantang dan melapor polisi bahwa ia diperkosa. Tetapi ketika Kris meremas batangnya yang bersarang diantara paha eksotis itu, Tao terpaksa mengangguk dalam tangisnya.

Mulai saat itulah, Tao resmi menjadi _budak _Kris.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Tengah malam adalah ketepatan waktu ketika Tao diba di apartemennya. Ia berada di luar lebih dari satu hari. Ini adalah tanggal 29 dan Tao ingat betul ia pergi bekerja tanggal 27 sore, seusai program musik di salah satu channel TV berakhir. Tao sempat bermalam di apartemen Eunmi kemarin dan gadis itu hanya punya sofa sebagai alas tidur yang cukup layak, maka Tao harus menerimanya. Pulang ke apartemennya saat itu bukanlah suatu pilihan bijak karena begitu jauh dengan lokasi pemotretan sebelumnya.

iPhonenya berdenting dan artinya sebuah pesan elektronik masuk. Dengan malas Tao merogoh sakunya dan kembali membaringkan diri di ranjangnya yang empuk. Bau sperma masih dimana-mana, ia belum sempat mencucinya karena Kris datang pagi-pagi dua hari lalu dan baru pulang satu jam sebelum Tao pergi ke tempat pemotretan.

.

_From : incrediblewu * _

.

"Kris…" Tao mendesis. Ia mengambil nafas panjang dan mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan sambil memejamkan mata sebelum membaca _e-mail _dari pria itu.

_ . _

_From : incrediblewu * (*)_

_To : yellowpeach * (**)_

_ ._

_Subject : _Please check your drawer

.

_Aku kerumahmu pagi ini. Seperti yang kukatakan kemarin lusa, aku akan mengantarkan surat perpanjangan kontrak sendiri padamu. Tapi kau tidak ada dirumah. Aku menelponmu lewat LINE dan Kakao tapi kau tak menjawabnya, maka aku meletakkannya di laci meja nakasmu. Telpon aku begitu kau menemukan kontrak itu._

_ ._

_Sampai jumpa, _My Pearl.

.

Kris selalu memanggilnya dengan sebutan-sebutan manis yang memabukkan tetapi Tao harus ingat bahwa itu hanya di mulut saja. Kris mempunyai kekasih lain, seorang gadis, pacar sungguhan Kris yang tidak ia pertontonkan didepan umum. Tugas Tao disini adalah menjadi tameng penjaga hubungan mereka dari campur tangan orang lain. Ia harus menerimanya, karena dari awal ia sudah meng-iya-kan permohonan Kris.

Andai Tao punya kuasa. Andai Tao punya kekuatan. Ia ingin mati, seandainya Tao tak ingat masih memiliki Ibu yang perlu uluran tangannya. Ia ingin mati, seandainya Tao tak punya rasa terima kasih pada Tuhannya. Benar kata orang, jatuh cinta itu sakit, melebihi jatuh dari atas jurang dan dicabik belasan singa karena setelah itu penderitaannya akan berakhir. Tapi melabuhkan cintanya pada Kris malah memerangkapnya dalam sebuah sangkar emas yang abadi, tanpa akhir sejati.

Kepalanya terasa pening, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menyumbat pembuluh darah di otaknya. Ruangannya seolah berputar, ia mual seakan-akan baru turun dari sebuah wahana ekstrem. Tao tergopoh mencari sebotol obat di lemari kacanya dan bergetar begitu tiga butir obat ada di telapak tangannya sendiri. Tanpa air putih ia menelannya sekaligus, kerongkongannya sakit.

Menangis sesenggukan adalah keadaan Tao saat ini. Ia merosot turun lalu membenamkan wajahnya diantara lutut. Tangannya mengepal memukul kepalanya sendiri sambil memaki Tuhannya dalam bahasa Perancis yang begitu fasih. Semuanya hancur, hidupnya bukan lagi apa-apa. Tao ingin berhenti, namun tak ada rem yang dapat mencegahnya untuk tetap maju menantang waktu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Udara yang Tao hirup saat itu benar-benar dikenalnya. Campuran lelehan coklat dan wangi stroberi segar yang lembut. Ada jalanan yang disusun dengan batu-batu unik dalam pijakannya dan lalu lalang pria dan gadis berambut pirang ada di sekelilingnya. Ini adalah kesempurnaan Paris yang ia rindukan. Gedung-gedung berjendela mungil bagai memberinya sapaan ketika pria itu berlari kecil hingga angin mencium tiap lekuk wajahnya. Tao tersenyum. Saat langkah Tao terhenti, segerombolan merpati terbang ke arahnya dan semuanya memutih. Aroma menenangkan itu juga ikut musnah.

Cahaya matahari mendesak masuk ke kelopak matanya, Tao mengerang kecil. Punggungnya sakit, ia menegapkan tubuhnya. Semalaman ia tidur dengan posisi duduk di lantai dan kepalanya menelungkup diatas ranjang. Bunyi retakan kecil yang sedikit nyeri muncul dari sendi-sendinya ketika Tao menggerakkan tubuhnya. Setidaknya, ini lebih baik.

Ia berjalan terseok ke arah dapur. Ada cermin kecil yang menempel di pintu lemari es dan ia menatap wajahnya yang kusut dengan rambut berantahkan. Kepalanya masih pening, namun ia bisa menghadapinya tanpa obat. Ia mengambil gelas dan mengisinya dengan air dingin dari lemari es itu dan satu tegukan air membuat tenggorokannya terasa nyaman.

Bunyi bel apartemen membuatnya menoleh ke arah ruang tamu. Tao meletakkan gelasnya di meja makan lalu merapikan rambut serta pakaiannya. Pelan ia berjalan ke arah pintu utama apartemennya tanpa menilik monitor di dinding yang terhubung dengan CCTV.

Seorang gadis dengan gaun tunik cerah dan _legging_ hitam yang menampilkan lekuk kakinya yang ramping dan mempesona berdiri angkuh di depannya. Tao tahu ia memakai _wedges_ belasan sentimeter yang mengerikan sebagai alas kaki walau ia masih beberapa sentimeter lebih pendek dari Tao. Wajahnya memerah, pertanda ia menahan emosi. Sedangkan Tao sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi.

"Apa apa, Jiayi?"

Xuan Jiayi mengangkat telapak tangannya dan langsung menampar pipi Tao tanpa aba-aba. Cukup keras hingga Tao menoleh ke samping dan ia diam. Cemoohan Jiayi sudah akrab di gendang telinganya namun ia belum pernah ditampar siapapun, bahkan oleh orang tuanya sendiri.

"Homo sialan!" Tao memang gay, tapi orientasi seksual bukan kuasanya, kan? "Menyingkir dari kekasihku!"

Tao menunduk. Ia memang orang ketiga dalam hubungan Kris dan Jiayi, ia tak bisa melawan.

"Kalau kau memang menjual dirimu, jangan incar Kris!"

Kepalanya Tao dongakkan ketika mendengar kalimat pedas itu.

"Aku sudah muak berbagi Kris denganmu!" Jiayi melotot, bahkan diameter _softlens_-nya terlihat lebih kecil. Telunjuk dengan kuku indahnya menekan dada Tao, menudingnya. "Batalkan perpanjangan kontrak itu," ia mendesis kemudian, "atau ibumu adalah jaminannya."

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

_(*) FIKTIF! Wu Yifan secara harafiah dalam bahasa Inggris adalah 'the incredible', maka saya membuat nama e-mailnya seperti itu.  
(**)FIKTIF! Huang Zitao secara harafiah dalam bahasa Inggris adalah 'yellow peach', maka saya membuat nama e-mailnya seperti itu._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

COMEBACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER FANFICTION XD /slapped

Hohoho... Maaf ya... Aku udah gatel pingin nulis ini XD

Xunzhao Xingfu aku _pending _dulu. Filenya hilang hiks... Aku harus ngulang ngetik lagi. Tapi FF itu pasti dilanjut kok :3

.

**BLACK SWAN SYMPHONY SUDAH SAYA HAPUS DARI AKUN INI [DISCONTINUED]**

.

Maaf bangettt buat KaiSoo shipper, FF itu terpaksa aku hapus karena aku rasa lama-lama ceritanya mirip Anterograde Tomorrow Filenya masih di laptopku kok, jadi ada kemungkinan aku rombak dan publish di kesempatan lain :3

ADA YANG MASIH INGET XUAN JIAYI? Dia muncul kembali di FF ini xD

Tapi bukan sebagai istri Tao, malah jadi pacarnya Kris :3 #ditabokmassa

Jangan _bully _dia ya... Kan alesannya dia kaya gitu juga jelas. Siapa sih cewek yang gak marah kalo dimadu? /astaga bahasa gue/

.

**DITUNGGU BAYARAN BUAT AKU YA XD (read : review)**

.

Review itu penting banget buat Author (apalagi yang pemula kaya aku)

Kalian kan tidak aku pungut royalti buat baca FF abal-abalku, ya setidaknya tolong relakan sedikit kuota dan waktunya untuk memberi sedikitnya sepenggal kalimat yang membuat aku termotivasi untuk ngelanjutin FF ini :3

Aku kaya author haus review ya? XD

Maaf... aku lagi gemes sama pelaku-pelaku tak bertanggung jawab yang seenaknya klik _close tab _begitu sudah baca FF. Oke lah kalo dia masih promoin FF itu di akun _socmed-_nya, lha kalo yg langsung ditinggal ngeluyur?

Setiap author pasti ingin dihargai, sejelek apapun karyanya.

Seperti seorang tukang becak yang ingin dibayar walau ngayuh becaknya pelan banget /apaini

Jadi, sempatkan review ya xD

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai sejauh ini :3

사랑하자~

.

Sign,

**Jonanda Taw**


	2. Let Me Go

Hari masih cukup pagi namun matahari sudah naik sepenggalah. Kris Wu duduk di bangku kemudi Lexusnya, musik cadas yang memekakkan telinga menggema tak teratur di dalam badan mobil itu, dan bau rokok dimana-mana. Persetan dengan aturan tak boleh merokok dalam mobil, ia sedang sendirian dan ini bukan mobil pinjaman. Bebas adalah gaya hidupnya dan aturan bukanlah _style_-nya. Mungkin ia bisa menjadi pemuda baik dan sopan di beberapa situasi, tapi tidak sekarang.

Mobilnya memasuki lahan parkir sebuah gedung apartemen mewah. Ia akan mengunjungi apartemen Tao sekali lagi, padahal Kris sendiri tidak tahu apakah Tao sudah pulang atau belum. Ada sedikit perasaan yang mengharuskan ia ke kediaman Tao pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ada sedikit 'harapan' dalam benaknya bahwa Tao sudah pulang.

Sepenting itukah kepulangan Tao?

Kris sendiri bahkan tak yakin.

Sesudah mendapat tempat untuk memarkirkan mobilnya, Kris keluar dari mobil. Rokok ketiganya hari ini yang masih setengah ia buang ke lantai semen dan diinjaknya dengan Nike Air _special edition_-nya yang baru ia beli minggu lalu. Kacamata hitam menghiasi wajahnya dengan apik, begitu berkharisma. Ia berjalan beberapa langkah meninggalkan mobil dan ketika sebuah tombol di kunci mobilnya ia tekan, bunyi _beep _nyaring dua kali terdengar bersama dengan lampu mobilnya yang berkedip merah beberapa kali sebelum mati.

Lantai sebelas kamar nomor 1105. Sebelas untuk November, bulan kelahirannya, dan lima untuk Mei, bulan kelahiran Tao. Pria itu sudah menempati apartemennya bahkan sebelum mengenal Kris. Hidup selalu mengejutkan.

Kris mengernyit heran dan melepas kacamatanya ketika melihat pintu apartemen Tao terbuka. Ada rasa senang menyergap hatinya karena Tao kembali, namun penasaran tetaplah penasaran. Jadi, tak ada senyum di bibir Kris saat itu.

Ruang tamu Tao berantahkan. Pria pirang itu kaget dan wajahnya menunjukkannya secara gamblang. Bunga diatas meja tamu layu terinjak di lantai, vasnya sudah menjadi serpihan dan airnya menggenang. Foto-foto dalam figura yang berisi foto pribadinya dan bahkan Kris sudah tak ada di tempat. Kris mencari dan ia menemukannya masuk ke tong sampah di sudut ruangan. Laci-laci nakas terbuka dan sebagian isinya berserakan. _What kind of hell is this?_

"Tao?" Kris memanggil. Ia berjalan dengan hati-hati dan jemarinya menyusuri tembok. Sebentar ia melongok ke arah _pantry_, tempat itu memang tak kacau balau tapi satu set pisau milik Tao tak ada di tempatnya, salah satunya sudah berpindah ke ruang tamu.

Pintu kamar Tao juga terbuka dan secara tak langsung menggoda Kris untuk masuk. Sama kacaunya dengan ruang tamu, bahkan bulu-bulu lembut dalam bantal Tao berhamburan di atas ranjang dan lantai. Sebuah pisau menancap di bantal yang lain, namun isinya masih didalam. Kris melihat kerak-kerak di ujung ranjang Tao yang terbuat dari kayu dan tak perlu waktu lama untuk menyadari bahwa itu adalah sperma yang mengering. Entah milik siapa, yang jelas antara Kris dan Tao sendiri. Keadaan yang menyedihkan.

Kris menoleh ketika mendengar suara isak. Tao memojok, benar-benar di pojok dan bersembunyi dibalik bayangan. Lengannya memeluk lutut dan ketika Kris menghampirinya, pipinya tergores luka memanjang yang tidak dalam namun mengeluarkan darah. Ia menggigil dan pupilnya bergerak tak tentu arah seperti orang buta. Kris menepuk-nepuk pipinya hingga akhirnya Tao merespon.

"Kris…"

Kris menelusupkan jemarinya diantara genggaman erat Tao pada lututnya sendiri. Ia menunjukkan perhatian yang tulus. "Ada apa denganmu?"

Tao menggeleng cepat. Nafasnya memburu dan dadanya sesak. Pusingnya menjadi-jadi dan kepalanya terasa seperti dirajam batu raksasa.

Kris menepuk-nepuk pipi pria itu lagi ketika Tao kembali tak fokus.

"Sayang, katakan padaku, oke?"

Tao memejamkan matanya. Kedua tangannya menempel di telinga dan ia menggeleng cepat. Ia ingin menangis, namun airmatanya tak keluar. Tao bukan banci seperti yang Jiayi katakan, dan ia harus membuktikan itu. "Semua baik-baik saja! Semua baik-baik saja!"

Kris mendesah kesal. Jemarinya menyisir poninya dramatis ketika ia mengadah ke langit-langit. Kemudian ia menatap Tao kembali dan tak sengaja sudut matanya menangkap sobekan-sobekan kertas di dekat Tao. Ia mengenali map disamping sobekan kertas tersebut, map perpanjangan kontrak hubungan palsunya bersama Tao.

Kris mendelik, emosinya di ubun-ubun. "Jangan katakan Jiayi kemari!"

Tao mengadah menatap mata elang itu. Sebongkah iris yang ia kagumi, yang ia cintai. Tao menggeleng. "Jiayi tidak bersalah, Kris. Ia pantas cemburu."

"Cemburu dan menghancurkan tempat tinggalmu?!" Kris meninggikan nadanya. "Gila!"

"Jangan marahi Jiayi." Tao menggenggam tangan Kris, bermaksud menenangkannya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit sendiri, berusaha kuat mengatakannya. "Karena akulah yang kedua."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esclave**

2. Let Me Go

**© Jonanda Taw**

** .**

**Pair : Kris Wu X Huang Zitao**

**Genre : Angst, Romance**

**Rated : NC**

**WARNING! SO MANY SMUT SCENE HERE!**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE LEAVE THIS PAGE**

**Thank you**

**Disclaimer : Saya tidak memiliki apa-apa di FF ini kecuali alurnya**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**[Chapter ini No Beta dan langsung dipost tepat setelah FF selesai diketik]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Temaram dan alkohol adalah salah satu sahabat baik seks. Vodka adalah aroma nafas Kris malam itu, bukan rokok. Kamarnya gelap dan hanya dua lampu di atas nakas samping ranjangnya yang berkelip cantik. Jiayi ada di atas tubuhnya, sama-sama polos. Wanita itu selalu bisa menentukan tempo yang tepat agar puncak mereka tiba di waktu bersamaan, Kris akui. Ia mengalah malam ini untuk Jiayi karena di akhir acara panas itu Jiayi tentu mendapat teguran.

"_Fuck!" _desis Kris saat putih menjemputnya. Hanya sepersekian detik, dan Jiayi masih bergerak. Gadis itu juga basah dibawah, dan tubuhnya merendah hingga dada mereka bersentuhan.

Jiayi mendekatkan bibirnya pada cuping telinga Kris, membuatnya makin bergairah dengan sebuah desahan. "_I love you."_

Kris membuka matanya yang sayu. Jemarinya menyentuh pipi gadis itu dengan senyum licik berhias gairah yang berkobar. Ia mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan Kris masih belum puas. Ia cinta aktifitas ranjang, dan sekali klimaks bukan apa-apa untuknya.

Malam makin menyentuh pagi hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti. Jiayi setengah tertidur dalam pelukan Kris yang menggumam dengan nada. Wanita itu mengenali bait yang Kris dendangkan, namun ia tidak yakin dengan liriknya. Lengan bertekstur Kris memeluknya makin erat, membuat Jiayi tersenyum. Ujung hidung Kris bermain di pundaknya dan lidah pria itu membuat pola basah tak teratur di kulitnya.

"Jiayi…"

Jiayi menggumam pendek sebagai jawaban.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Tao?"

_DASAR HOMO PERUSAK SUASANA!_

"Bisakah kau tidak menyebut nama bocah itu ketika kita sedang dalam suasana yang bagus?"

Kris memberi sebuah kecupan di lehernya. Telunjuknya melingkar-lingkar di pinggul Jiayi. Wanita itu memang suka emosi, namun sentuhan dewa Kris adalah penawar yang ampuh agar ia tak menjauh. "Seperti yang kau katakan, ia hanya bocah. Kenapa harus dimarahi?" Satu kecupan lagi, disertai hisapan pembuat warna keunguan. "Kau seorang psikiater, Sayang. Kontrol emosimu."

Jiayi membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris. Mereka masih begitu dekat, dada mereka bersentuhan. Namun tak ada tatapan romantis dari iris Jiayi dan Kris juga tak berniat memberi tatapan kharismatiknya, alih-alih wajah mengantuk. "Oh, tentu. Harusnya aku marah padamu."

Kris tertawa pendek.

"Kau selalu tahu aku mencintaimu dengan jiwaku, darahku, tubuhku." Jiayi melingkarkan pelukannya ke leher kekasihnya. Kris hanya merespon dengan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Jiayi, tanpa jawaban. "Kenapa tidak jujur saja pada media, sekarang? Dramamu sudah berakhir dan apa lagi yang kau tunggu?"

"Sesuatu yang tidak bisa kau pahami, bahkan aku pun begitu."

"Kau mulai menyukai pen*s?" Jiayi bertanya sarkastik.

"Tidak," Kris menjawabnya begitu singkat.

Jiayi berbisik lirih, bermaksud menggoda. "Jangan pernah. Aku punya dua lubang yang lebih baik."

Oh, Kris selalu mengerti kode-kode itu. Ia membalik tubuh Jiayi dan mengurungnya dibawah. "Bolehkah kau kutumpangi, Cantik?"

Jiayi memberi sebuat kedipan genit. "Dengan senang hati, Tampan."

Ya, seks selalu menjadi obat yang mujarab untuk beberapa situasi tidak mengenakkan.

.

.

.

* * *

Sore itu adalah keesokan hari setelah Jiayi datang ke apartemennya, mengacaukan ruangannya, dan merobek surat kontraknya. Tao tak punya jadwal minggu ini dan itu patut disyukuri, mengingat ia punya luka memanjang di wajahnya. Setidaknya luka itu bisa menghilang beberapa hari ke depan dengan bantuan salep.

Ia berada di ruang tunggu poli umum sebuah rumah sakit yang cukup ternama di Seoul. Topi menutupi rambutnya dan wajahnya bersembunyi dibalik masker. Tao memang bukan artis besar yang mondar-mandir dari negara satu ke negara lain seperti boyband K-Pop yang menjamur belakangan ini, tapi ia tetap harus merahasiakan identitasnya.

Awalnya ia hanya duduk sendiri di kursi panjang itu, pasien lain duduk di baris depan atau belakangnya. Kemudian dua gadis berseragam SMA mendekatinya, duduk di sampingnya sambil menunjukkan wajah _excited_.

"Permisi." Tao menoleh. "Kau Huang Zitao?"

Tao memberikan sebuah anggukan dengan kikuk.

Satu dengan bandana dan satu hanya digerai, Korea Selatan mengharuskan siswanya berambut pendek. "Astaga! Dia benar-benar Tao!"

Tao mengernyit.

"Aku mengikuti Instagrammu, Weibo, dan Twitter juga! Astaga~ _Oppa, _kau keren sekali!" ujar yang memakai bandana.

Tao tersenyum, walau tak terlihat dari balik maskernya. "Terima kasih."

Gadis yang rambutnya digerai ikut berbicara, "Kau dan Kris _Oppa _juga sangat cocok! Kalian pasangan serasi!"

"Terima kasih lagi untuk pujiannya. Aku sangat tersanjung."

"Tao _Oppa _kenapa ada di rumah sakit? Apa Kris_ Oppa _ikut?"

Sebuah cengiran keluar dari bibir Tao, tetap tak terlihat. "Aku sedang flu. Kris punya pekerjaan sore ini."

Dua gadis itu menunjukkan raut kecewa. "Yah… padahal seorang suami 'kan harusnya menemani istrinya kemanapun."

"Aku bahkan belum menikah dengan Kris." Tao mulai sebal. "Tanda tangan atau foto?" Ia sudah biasa dengan fans macam ini.

Dua gadis itu sama-sama mengeluarkan buku dan bolpoin, lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Tao. Ia membubuhkan tanda tangan diatasnya, diberi nama sang fans dan bentuk hati yang manis. Saat Tao mengembalikannya ke arah dua gadis itu, mereka terlihat senang sekali.

"Huang Zitao, 52." Suara seorang perawat menyelamatkannya dari dua gadis pecinta gay itu. Tao pamit dan membungkuk kecil untuk menghormati. Walaupun ia sedikit kesal, tanpa fans ia bukanlah apa-apa.

Dokter muda bergaya nyentrik duduk di kursinya. Tao mengenalnya dengan baik, mereka teman SMA di Paris. Rambutnya kali ini dicat pirang, masih lebih normal daripada _pink _seperti musim lalu. Tao duduk di kursi pasien den ia berdeham agar dokter itu mengalihkan fokusnya dari ponselnya.

"Sebentar Huang, istriku mengirim pesan. Botol susu anakku hilang."

"Oh Sehun, obatku habis dan aku membayar bukan untuk menerima keluhan," Tao tak peduli.

Dokter bernama Sehun itu mengangkat wajahnya. Pasrah ia meletakkan ponselnya di meja lalu meraih beberapa botol obat yang Tao sodorkan. "Kenapa cepat sekali?"

"Pusingku makin sering dan menjadi," ujar Tao sambil melepas topinya.

Sehun berdiri dari kursinya dan mengambil stetoskop. Tao berbaring diatas ranjang pemeriksaan yang rasanya selalu aneh di punggungnya sendiri. Sehun memeriksanya seperti biasa, hanya formalitas seorang dokter. Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya mereka kembali duduk, namun Sehun sibuk dengan obat-obatnya.

"Aku mulai curiga ini bukan sekedar Vertigo," ujar Sehun.

"Lalu?"

Sehun menyodorkan sebotol obat ke arah Tao yang memandangnya seperti bertanya _'kau yakin hanya ini?'_. Dokter itu menulis sesuatu di jurnalnya. "Kusarankan kau segera melakukan MRI."

Tao berusaha mengintip apa yang Sehun tulis namun ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa. "MRI apa?"

"Nanti kau tahu sendiri." Sehun balik mengambil kertas di lacinya dan menulis sesuatu lagi di atasnya. Tao sebal karena tidak diberitahu. "Masih ingat Joonmyun hyung? Kuserahkan kau padanya, ya?"

"Memangnya aku sakit apa?"

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya dan bibirnya melengkung aneh. "Aku tidak berani memastikan."

Tao mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dengan tangan sebagai tumpuan dagu. "Dugaan awal?"

Sehun menatapnya dengan alis naik sebelah. "Jangan takut, oke? Tapi kurasa ada jaringan abnormal di otakmu."

Tao membelalak. Oke, jangan takut.

.

.

.

* * *

Banyak pembaca kisah ini mengira, Tao mempunyai masa kecil yang bahagia. Hidup berkecukupan, tinggal di luar negeri lebih dari separuh usianya, sekaligus anak tunggal yang tak perlu takut kasih sayangnya akan terbagi. _Well_, semua orang tahu sebagus-bagusnya jalan hidup di suatu masa, pastilah ada kerikilnya. Tapi bagaimana kalau Tao bukan hanya menemukan kerikil, tapi batu seukuran bola basket?

Tao bukan anak kandung dan ia dipungut dari jalan karena rasa iba. Seseorang menitipkannya di panti asuhan. Umurnya kurang-lebih satu bulan saat itu. Lalu bulan berikutnya ia diadopsi pasangan luar biasa.

Ya, luar biasa. Alias tidak biasa.

Tao diadopsi oleh pasangan gay dari Korea Selatan yang selalu memimpikan punya keturunan selama bertahun-tahun pernikahan mereka. Tapi sampai Bonaparte jadi kelinci pun, hal itu tak akan terjadi.

Ayahnya bernama Jung Yunho dan ibunya adalah Kim Jaejoong yang manis. Kedua orang itu tak mengubah nama pemberian panti asuhan Tao dengan dalih mempertahankan ke-China-annya. Mereka bilang tak ada yang perlu diubah kecuali status Tao yang kini punya ayah dan ibu, walau bukan kandung.

Lingkungan menghujatnya diam-diam, tak ada yang berani melakukannya tepat didepan wajah Tao kecil. Ia adalah anak seorang konglomerat yang sudah punya mobil disaat yang lain berjalan kaki. Hanya pejabat saja yang punya mobil di masa itu, masyarakat biasa tak akan memilikinya. Memaki anak orang berduit di depan umum sama saja menjebloskan diri sendiri ke dalam neraka. Siapa yang mau?

Awalnya semua baik-baik saja. Tao menerima takdir yang Tuhan beri untuknya. Minim keluhan, hampir tak ada hujatan. Beberapa tahun lalu orang tuanya memutuskan untuk kembali ke Seoul dengan alasan merindukan _rumah _mereka, rumah baru untuk Tao. Pemuda itu hanya ke Korea untuk liburan, dan kali ini ia benar-benar akan menetap di negara itu.

Sayangnya, keputusan itu bukan keputusan yang tepat.

Semenjak kepindahan keluarga mereka ke Seoul, teror seakan tak punya waktu libur. Semua teror itu ditujukan untuk Jaejoong. Intinya hanya satu, _meminta _Yunho, suaminya. Tao dan Yunho selalu mengatakan bahwa mereka akan baik-baik saja, Yunho akan semakin hati-hati. Jaejoong ingin pindah ke kota lain namun pekerjaan Yunho tak bisa ditinggalkan.

Tao ingat, itu adalah satu malam di bulan Juni yang diguyur hujan. Yunho keracunan makanan pesan antar yang sepertinya sengaja diracuni, dokter tak dapat dihubungi, Jaejoong menyetir dengan kalut dan Tao ketakukan di bangku belakang saat ayahnya maikin menggigil di pangkuannya.

"Mama, tenanglah!"

Jaejoong tak dapat berpikiran jernih saat itu. Terlalu banyak tekanan menimpanya dan saat itu suami tercintanya ada di ujung maut.

"_Tais-toi_─Diam, Tao!" Jaejoong membentak dengan suara panik.

Tao bungkam dan ia pasrah.

Semua berlangsung cepat. Klise. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi menabrak mobil lain dari arah berlawanan. Pengemudi mobil itu meninggal di tempat, Jaejoong serta Tao luka-luka, dan Yunho tak bisa diselamatkan.

Jaejoong meraung saat itu. Sebelah mata Tao lebam terkena sandaran kepala namun ia bisa melihat air mata ibunya dengan jelas di tengah hujan. Ketika Tao menoleh ke arah lain dan akan dimasukkan ke ambulans, seorang wanita muda menatapnya penuh benci dengan luka ringan pada lengan dan pipinya.

Saat ini, Tao mengenali wanita itu sebagai Xuan Jiayi, pacar sungguhan Kris sekaligus kakak angkat Tao dari hubungan _one-night-stand _Yunho dan seorang wanita sebelum ia menikah dengan Jaejoong. Xuan Jiayi yang melakukan teror-teror lampau untuk membalas sakit hati ibunya. Xuan Jiayi yang menjadi psikiater pananggung jawab ibunya yang masuk rumah sakit jiwa.

Malam setelah ia memeriksakan diri ke dokter, Tao sedang berjalan pelan disebuah lorong panjang menyeramkan bersama seorang wanita berpakaian suster. Kerak-kerak aneh masih menempel di temboknya walau Tao yakin mereka baru saja dicat ulang. Langkahnya berbelok, suster itu membuka sebuah pintu besi dan mempersilahkan Tao masuk.

Kamar, tempat itu adalah sebuah kamar. Jikalau ada orang yang berteleportasi dari bagian bumi yang jauh dan tiba di ruangan itu, pasti tak ada yang mengira tempat itu ada di dalam rumah sakit jiwa. Semuanya begitu rapih, terlihat sangat normal. Ada ranjang sederhana di ujung serta lemari setinggi dada yang ditempeli stiker-stiker imut. Seorang pria berambut sebahu memunggungi Tao, menghadap ke luar jendela sambil berjinjit dan menumpukan dagunya di tepi jendela.

"Mama?" Tao memanggil.

Pria itu berbalik, wajahnya penuh bekas luka dan beberapa goresan yang masih baru. "Anakku!" ia yang bernama Jaejoong menghambur ke arah Tao dan memeluknya.

Ditengah pelukan mereka, Tao mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

"Ada luka di pipimu," kata Jaejoong perhatian setelah melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Tao teliti.

Tao tak merespon ucapan itu, malah bertanya. "Apa Mama baik-baik saja?"

Jaejoong mengangguk. Ia menggiring Tao duduk di sebuah set permainan pesta teh berwarna cerah dimana sebuah boneka _teddy_ besar duduk di salah satu kursinya. "Papamu selalu menjagaku dengan baik," Jaejoong menyikut boneka disebelahnya pelan sambil mengerling, "Ya 'kan, Yun?"

Tao tersenyum getir.

Skizofrenia karena guncangan batin saat ayahnya meninggal membuat sang ibu seperti ini, ditambah Jaejoong yang menabrak seseorang hingga tewas. Pria itu hampir saja kena kurungan 7 tahun penjara jika hasil test psikologisnya normal. Ia harus menjalani test itu saat para sipir menyadari Jaejoong suka bermonolog ria, lalu menggendong botol air minum besar seolah menggendong bayi, tapi di waktu lain ia akan mencakar tubuhnya sendiri sambil berteriak "Aku seorang pembunuh!"

Tao menyisir rambut panjang Jaejoong dengan jemarinya lalu bertanya lirih. "Tentu, Papa adalah suami yang baik untuk Mama."

"_Précisément ─_tepat!" Jaejoong berdiri dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju rak kecil yang menggantung diatas lemarinya dan mengeluarkan tiga set cangkir plastik, teko merah muda, serta nampan yang imut. "_Chamomile tea_?"

Tao menyukai aroma _Chamomile _sama seperti ia yang menyukai coklat. "_C'est mon plaisir_." Sayangnya Jaejoong menaruh set mungil itu dihadapannya dalam keadaan kosong, ia mengajak Tao bermain.

"Anakku tidak pernah berubah."

"Tapi Papa tidak suka _Chamomile_," Tao memberitahu. "Benar begitu, Papa?" ia melirik ke arah boneka milik Jaejoong, mengikuti permainannya.

Tiba-tiba Jaejoong tertawa. Tao mengernyit tak paham. "Tao, jangan gila! Mengapa kau berbicara dengan sebuah boneka?" ia melanjutkannya dengan tawa lagi.

Baru beberapa menit yang lalu Jaejoong menganggap _teddy _itu adalah suaminya dan sekarang ia mengatai Tao gila karena berbicara dengannya. Oke, Tao hanya bisa pasrah dan menghambuskan nafas.

Pintu terbuka. "Lima menit, waktu kunjungan habis."

Tao mengernyit. "Bukankah waktu kunjungan seharusnya adalah lima belas menit?"

"Ada peraturan baru," perawat berwajah judes itu berbicara kasar pada Tao. "Cepat keluar! _Ibu_mu itu harus terapi setelah ini." Penekanan kata _ibu _pada kalimat itu membuat Tao sebal.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jaejoong mencengkeram bahu Tao, "Mereka menyiksaku!"

"Apa?"

"Mereka hanya memberikanku tulang lunak dan sup berbau aneh untuk makan. Mereka menyiksaku jika aku melakukan kesalahan pada terapi itu. Mereka bilang aku gila! Itu tidak benar!"

"Jangan berkata macam-macam!" bentak perawat itu sambil menggebrak pintu.

"Lembutkan cara bicaramu, Suster Lee," suara seorang wanita menginterupsi. Tao menoleh ke arah pintu dan menemukan sesosok wanita mungil dengan gaya modis dan berjas putih bersedekap di ambang pintu. "Tn. Kim kan lebih tua darimu, dan dia tidak waras. Harusnya yang waras tidak boleh seperti itu."

Tao menggerutu, Jiayi tidak pantas menjadi seorang psikiater ternama baginya.

Jaejoong makin meremas bahu Tao. "Wanita itu jahat sekali padaku," bisiknya lirih..

Tao tersenyum kecil, ia mengusap pipi serta punggung tangan ibunya. Baru ia sadar ada bekas luka yang timbul memanjang di pergelangan tangannya. "Aku janji, Mama akan segera keluar dari tempat ini."

Jaejoong mengangguk patuh seperti anak kecil, lalu Tao memeluknya dengan suara cemoohan Jiayi sebagai latar belakang yang mengerikan.

.

.

.

* * *

Tao mempertimbangkan semuanya. Hatinya, perasaannya, ibunya. Tao hanya tau rumah sakit jiwa tempat Jaejoong dirawat adalah rumah sakit jiwa terbaik di Seoul. Tapi ia tidak pernah tau bahwa _pelayanan _disana sungguh mengerikan. Bagaimana seorang manusia selalu diberi makan sup tulang lunak? Sejak Jaejoong mengeluh kala itu, akhirnya tiap hari Tao menyuruh salah satu asistennya ─bukan Kim Eunmi─ untuk mengantarkan makanan ke Jaejoong tiga kali sehari dan ia akan mengantarkannya sendiri jika ada waktu luang.

Ia sakit hati.

Memindahkan ibunya ke rumah sakit jiwa yang lain tidak bisa sembarangan Tao lakukan. Jaejoong adalah tawanan Jiayi sampai Tao bisa melepaskan Kris. Lagipula Kris hanya tahu Jaejoong dirawat di rumah sakit jiwa dimana Jiayi adalah kepala dokternya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu soal perlakuan buruk Jiayi pada Jaejoong atau mungkin pasien lain.

_Jesus, apakah tidak ada jalan yang lebih mudah dari ini?_

Tiga minggu adalah waktu yang cukup lama untuk berpikir. Dua puluh tiga tahun adalah usia yang cukup dewasa, hingga Tao harusnya bisa memutuskannya sendiri. Ia ingin berbakti, namun ia juga ingin mencintai. Ia tidak ingin Jaejoong menderita, namun ia juga tidak ingin kehilangan Kris.

Hasil MRI di tangannya membantunya mengambil keputusan.

Joonmyun membenarkan kacamatanya saat ia ingin melihat Tao lebih jelas. Tao mengenal pria itu dengan baik, mantan istrinya adalah tetangga Tao di Qingdao dan secara kebetulan Sehun adalah sepupunya yang menjadi sahabat Tao selama ia di Paris. Duda beranak dua itu tak pernah lepas dari usia duapuluhan, selalu awet muda ditengah pekerjaannya di tiga tempat berbeda. Tapi sikap dewasa seorang ayah dan kehangatan seorang ibu akan selalu menjadi miliknya.

"Tao, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Tao tersadar dari lamunannya, ia gelagapan. Kertas di tangannya dinodai beberapa tetes air mata yang secara tak sadar ia keluarkan. Punggung tangannya menyeka tangis kecilnya sendiri, kemudian ia menarik nafas agar sedikit tenang.

Bibirnya gemetar saat ia bertanya, "Apakah ini benar-benar hasil pemeriksaanku?"

Joonmyun harus mengatakannya tanpa harus menyakiti hati Tao. "Harus disayangkan, jawabannya iya."

Dunia runtuh dalam pandangan Tao saat itu. Bukankah hiperbolis sah dalam situasi ini?

"Apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini?"

"Bersyukurlah karena kau punya teman sebaik Sehun yang tanggap. Kau hanya mengeluh pusing berkepanjangan, tidak ada yang salah pada pengelihatan dan ingatanmu. Sel-sel ganas itu bersarang di _lobus occipitalis _dan itu adalah hal yang umum terjadi pada penderitanya. Tapi, mungkin setelah ini kau akan kesusahan berjalan."

Tao tak membutuhkan penjelasan itu. "Apa aku masih bisa hidup normal? Apa aku bisa sembuh?"

Joonmyun mengangguk. "Ada banyak macam terapi di Korea, kau bisa memilih namun kusarankan ambillah pengobatan medis. Asal kau rajin, umurmu akan panjang."

"Apa benar begitu?"

"Tentu," Joonmyun menjawab dengan yakin.

Sebuah benda bergetar di kantung celana Tao dan denting kecil ponselnya berbunyi.

**You got a new message!**

**吴亦****凡**

.

**Apa masih lama? Ini hampir setengah jam.**

.

"Aku harus pergi, Joonmyun hyung." Tao bangkit, "Aku tidak bisa membiarkan seseorang menunggu lebih lama."

Joonmyun ikut berdiri. "Aku akan mengabarimu tentang terapinya. Itupun kalau kau mau menjalani terapi medis."

Mereka ada di ambang pintu dan Kris berdiri dari duduknya. Ia tersenyum ramah pada Sang Dokter, Joonmyun membalasnya juga. "Wah, anakku fansmu , lho."

"Benarkah? Terima kasih," Kris sedikit membungkuk.

Tao tersenyum, aktingnya dimulai. Ia melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Kris dan pria itu sepertinya sudah sangat terbiasa, jadi ia tidak kaget saat harus melakukan improvisasi. "Lakukan apapun untukku, ya, hyung?"

"Tidak masalah, Tao."

Kris mengernyit menatap Tao. "Ada apa?"

Tao mengangkat alisnya. "Kau cemburu?"

"Kalian mencurigakan," Kris mengeluh.

Joonmyun tertawa pendek. "Aku masih suka yang seumuran," candanya. "Baiklah, silahkan menuju loket pembayaran dan berikan aku tips."

Tao menyatukan ujung telunjuk dan ibu jarinya ke arah Joonmyun. "_Okay_!"

Mereka berjalan beriringan, Tao dan Kris saling menggandeng satu sama lain tak peduli banyak pasang mata menatap mereka tajam. Kris yang membayar biaya pengobatan Tao kali ini. Ia sempat heran mengapa tagihannya besar sekali.

"Kau bilang hanya vertigo 'kan?"

Tao menelan air liurnya lalu mengangguk. "Iya."

"Memangnya vertigo juga harus MRI?" Kris membaca kertas tagihan itu dengan teliti sambil berjalan pelan menjauh dari loket.

"Sehun menyarankannya, jadi kulakukan saja."

Kris mengerling. "Sehun yang rambutnya warna-warni itu?"

"Tapi sekarang warna rambutnya sama denganmu."

Kris tersenyum. Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat di pipi Tao dan kemudian si pelaku berujar sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Tao, "Bagaimanapun, aku lebih tampan 'kan?"

Senyum Tao ikut mengembang. Ia berusaha berlari mengejar Kris. Namun,─

.

─Tao jatuh tanpa sebab. Langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti dan keseimbangan tubuhnya tak ada di titik tengah.

"AHH!"

Ini dramatis, tapi percayalah ketika Kris berhenti dan menoleh, semilir angin menggoyangkan rambut pirangnya. "Tao!"

Pria yang terjatuh itu mengaduh kecil melihat celananya robek dan lututnya berdarah karena aspal parkir mobil. Kris segera menghampirinya. Ia mencoba menyentuh luka Tao sebelum tangan lentik pemuda itu memukul Kris. "Jangan dipegang! Ini sakit!"

"Tao, kau benar-benar baik-baik saja 'kan?"

Tao menatap tepat jauh ke dalam mata Kris dan ia menjadi sedih. Sel kanker menggerogoti pusat kendali tubuhnya dan ia tidak bisa berbagi kisah pada siapapun, terutama pada Kris yang memang seharusnya tak tahu apa-apa. Toh mereka tidak lebih dari sekedar rekan kerja 'kan?

"Tentu! Memangnya kau kira aku sakit apa? Ataxia?" Tao mencoba tersenyum dan berdiri.

"Diam saja," Kris menyuruh. Ia menyelipkan tangan kanannya dibelakang punggung Tao dan tangan kirinya dibalik tekukan lututnya. Perlahan ia angkat tubuh Tao dan ia berjalan pelan ke mobil. "Kurasa kau harus diet. Tubuhmu berat sekali."

Tao melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Kris, bola matanya masih tertuju ke wajah pria itu meski Kris sendiri memandang lurus ke depan. "Aku terlihat menyedihkan," bibir Tao mengerucut.

"Jangan sembunyikan apapun dariku, Tao."

Tao diam, ia tak bisa menjawab apapun dan sampai di apartemen Tao pun, hanya hening yang menemani.

.

.

.

* * *

Kris memintanya agar tidak menyembunyikan apapun. Jadi Tao menurutinya. Ia memberikan segalanya untuk Kris. Pernyataan, kasih sayang, harga diri serta tubuhnya.

Tao mencintai segala yang ada dalam diri Kris termasuk gaya bercintanya yang buas, liar, dan seorang master sejati. Ia tak akan membiarkan budaknya menang, penyiksaan nafsu adalah favoritnya sehingga Tao harus memohon secara menjijikkan agar hasratnya terlaksana.

"Akh! K-kris…" bibir kecilnya kembali membengkak. Matanya seakan rabun dan ia hanya melihat Kris seorang. Tak ada heliosentris, tak ada geosentris, krisentris adalah keyakinan Tao saat itu.

Sedangkan yang dipanggil penuh nafsu sibuk membersihkan sisa cairan cinta Tao dengan mulutnya yang berulah.

"Ma-masuki aku…" Tao mengerang. "Kumohon…"

Kris menyunggingkan senyum sebelah sisi. Ia naik ke atas tubuh Tao, menciumnya dalam hingga Tao bisa merasakan sisa cairannya sendiri. Semua berjalan normal, seperti biasanya. Kris tak akan berhenti mencumbunya bahkan jika darah keluar dari lubangnya yang selalu seperti perawan.

Kepalanya melesak ke dalam bantal dengan pinggul yang bergoyang lihai. Mereka berdua terlalu profesional. Ada satu sisi dimana Tao yakin Kris adalah seorang biseksual, tapi ia tak pernah melihat Kris terangsang melihat lelaki lain selain dirinya. Pikiran Tao berlari jauh, berpikir di tengah keterbatasan.

Banyak yang harus ia korbankan jika ia harus memilih Kris; Ibunya, rasa sakit hatinya, hidupnya. Banyak pula yang harus ia korbankan jika ia ingin lari dari sandiwara ini; perasaannya; cintanya; separuh nafasnya. Ia sudah memikirkan ini sejak lama, sejak tahun-tahun yang lalu sebelum kecaman Jiayi menghantuinya bagai mimpi buruk di sepanjang malam. Pelukan Kris tak cukup menghadangnya, Tao ingin bebas dari perasaan ini.

Mereka berdua mencapai puncaknya secara bersamaan dengan nafas memburu.

"Kau cantik," Kris memuji. Ia tulus. Jemarinya mengusap peluh di wajah Tao yang kepayahan akan permainan Kris malam itu walau peluhnya sendiri masih setia menggantung di dahi.

"Jangan bayar aku dengan uangmu," Tao memohon jari-jarinya bermain di wajah Kris. "Bolehkah aku meminta satu permintaan?"

Kris mengecup perbatasan leher Tao dengan dadanya. "Jangan minta aku menikahimu, karena aku tak akan mengabulkannya."

Kepedihan menghiasi senyum Tao yang tak dapat dilihat Kris saat ia sibuk menandai pria manis itu sebagai miliknya. "Aku tak akan memintamu menikahiku, aku tahu diri." Ia akan mati, mengapa harus menarik Kris dalam kesedihan dengan menikahinya yang tak berumur panjang?

Tao mendorong dada Kris perlahan dan menyatukan pandangan mereka. "Ini salah."

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ciumannya ia berikan pada Kris dan memastikan ini cukup indah sebagai sebuah hadiah. "Aku lelah, aku ingin berhenti."

Secara tak sadar, Kris melebarkan matanya.

Airmata keluar dari pelupuk Tao. Ada keinginan dalam hati Kris untuk menghapusnya, namun ia masih _shock _karena Tao 'berani' meminta hal itu padanya. "Jangan kurung aku lagi. Kumohon lepaskan aku."

Tawa singkat muncul dari belah bibir Kris. "Kau pikir semudah itu?" Kris menyentuh dagu Tao dan menariknya mendekat. Sebuah senyuman aneh menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Aku tak akan melepasmu, Tao. Tak akan pernah.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**INI CHAPTER DUA **

Seneng deh bisa update kilat hehe... Aku lagi banyak waktu luang sih.

Tapi chapter selanjutnya aku gak janji ya~ Soalnya ada UTS u,u

[OH MY GOD GUE BELOM BELAJARRRR GUE GAK BISA FUNGSI KUADRATTTT GUE GAK HAFAL SIKLUS HIDUP PLATYHELMINTHES!]

Doain aku ya teman-teman \/

Review gak aku bales disini ya... Yang reviewnya memang butuh penjelasan dan perlu dijawab bakal aku PM :3

Maaf ya kalo ga sesuai ekspetasi kalian, soalnya aku ngetiknya cepet-cepet hihi XD

.

**Thanks to :**

Huang Lee; Rima TAO-ma; driccha; 2; aryaahee; Riszaaa;

Difauzi fudanshi; Presstao's sister [big love for you, kak. thanks sudah nemenin aku jalan ❤]; couphie;

chikakyumin; XOXO-adel; DahsyatNyaff; KT in the house; rossadilla17;

91; dinysabrina6; Jin Ki Tao; SiDer Tobat; Kirei Thelittlethieves; pandazitao6;

raetaoris; DarkLiliy; KissKris; taoxxxtao; sycarp; peachpetals; scorpioxtaurus;

wereyeolves; NaughtyTao; ; PandaMYP; deerodult;

ShinJiWoo920202; naideel; Flame08; junghyema; Fahrenheit 927; sufiya;

diahuang gk logi [Aku ngakak lho lihat namamu xD]; myself, Jade Z;

sitengmae; Guest; tiara; eyiichan; neshia-96; Death'Eater HyunRi; ami jung; kpowpers;

icha; kt; ZITAO IS MINEEEE; jitao uke semok [YA TUHANKU XD]; BaekPuppy;

PedoKris BabyTao; KITT; KT is my style; oraurus; L-Uira; No Name;

**dan**

SEMUA READERS YANG SUDAH MENYEMPATKAN BACA FF INI DAN ORANG-ORANG YANG GAK REVIEW LEWAT FFN XD

.

.

.

sign,

**Jonanda Taw**


End file.
